Anexo:Películas y especiales de Pokémon XY
Serie XY Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción Japonés |estudio_doblaje = SDI Media de México |direccion_doblaje = Diana Pérez |direc_casting = Diana Pérez |traductor_adaptador = Sagrario Bravo |letrista = Maggie Vera |adaptador_music = Maggie Vera |direc_musical = Maggie Vera |gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay |ingeniero_grabacion = |editor = José Luis Mendoza |producc = Daniela Valle Romeral Toshifumi Yoshida Garret Hawells Eric Heath (localización) |produc_ejecutivo = |coordinador_proyecto = Jay Blake (localización) |supervicion_producc = José Luis Mendoza (sonido) |fecha_grabacion = Febrero de 2015 |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo |version_doblada = Estadounidense |version_español = SDI Polonia |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2014 2015 (LA) |duracion = 75 minutos }} Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción (破壊の繭とディアンシー ''Hakai no Mayu to Dianshī'' en japonés, Pokémon, the movie XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction en inglés) es la decimoséptima película de Pokémon y la primera de la serie XY. Esta película es protagonizada por los Pokémon legendarios Xerneas, Yveltal y Diancie, y por algunas megaevoluciones, al igual que el Mega-Diancie. Se emitió el 19 de julio del 2014 en los cines de Japón. En Estados Unidos se emitió el día 8 de noviembre de 2014 por Cartoon Network. Reparto Voces adicionales *Alan Prieto *América Torres *David Allende *Erick Salinas *Gabriel Juárez *Karen Fonseca *Pascual Meza *José Luis Miranda Curiosidades *Mayra Arellano vuelve a participar en el doblaje de Pokémon doblando a Millis Steel, luego de abandonar su personaje de la Oficial Jenny. *En la versión para Netflix, se elimina locución de los créditos y en su lugar se dejan en forma escrita al final del ending. **En los créditos de esta versión, se acredita a Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. con el nombre de su padre, Pedro D'Aguillón; erróneamente, el nombre de José Luis Mendoza aparece como colaborador de Diana Pérez en la dirección de doblaje; también el nombre de Alan Prieto aparece mal escrito como "Al'á'n Prieto" y además, erróneamente acreditan a Roberto Velázquez como el cantante del opening, cuando fue Gerardo Velázquez el encargado de interpretarlo.. Transmisión La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico Japonés |estudio_doblaje = SDI Media de México |direccion_doblaje = Diana Pérez |gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay |version_doblada = Estadounidense |version_español = SDI Polonia |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2015 2016 (LA) |duracion = 70 minutos |letrista = Maggie Vera}} La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico (ポケモン・ザ・ムービー ＸＹ 光輪の超魔神 フーパ en japonés; Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages en inglés) es la decimoctava película del anime de Pokémon y la segunda de la serie XY. Reparto 'Voces adicionales' * Araceli Romeo * Rolando de la Fuente * Gabriel Juarez * Juana Saucedo * Fidel Garriga * Alma de la Rosa * Mauricio Pérez * Mildred Barrera * Sergio Morel * Salvador Reyes * Maggie Vera * Mariana Ortiz Curiosidades *Igual que la versión redoblada del capítulo 7 de la primera temporada y los capítulos 48 y 49 de la décimoquinta temporada, la versión doblada de la película se emitió primero en Estados Unidos que en Latinoamérica. *La película se estrenó para Latinoamérica por Netflix primero que por Cartoon Network, sin embargo en la versión de CN el ending cuenta con créditos de doblaje en off (locutados al igual que los emitidos en las temporadas recientes de la serie regular). *En los créditos de doblaje, se mencionaron a todos los actores que participaron, hasta los que hicieron voces adicionales. *En dichos créditos, se acredita a Maggie Vera como parte del equipo de actores de doblaje y a Margarita Vera (nombre de pila de Maggie) como la letrista. La película Pokémon: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Jarpa Studio |direccion_doblaje = Diana Pérez |traductor_adaptador = |produc_ejecutivo = Kenji Okubo Francisco Jarpa |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo |version_doblada = 90px|The Pokémon Company International |productora_doblaje = 50px |pais = México |origen = Japón |creditos_doblaje = |año = 2016 2017 (LA) |duracion = 90 minutos }} La película Pokémon: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica (ポケモン・ザ・ムービーXY&Z ボルケニオンと機巧のマギアナ Pokemon Za Mūbī XY&Z borukenion to karakuri no magiana en japonés; Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel en inglés) es la decimonovena película del anime de Pokémon y la tercera de la serie XY. Reparto Curiosidades *La película se estrenó en Google Play Movies y Películas de YouTube para México primero que por Cartoon Network. **Esta versión no tiene doblaje acreditado. Véase también Categoría:Películas de Anime Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Películas de anime de 2010s Categoría:Películas de anime de 2014 Categoría:Películas de anime de 2015 Categoría:Películas de anime de 2016 Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas animadas de Asia Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Cartoon Network